villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
League of Six Kingdoms
The League of Six Kingdoms is the major antagonistic faction in the BIONICLE series. It serves as the main antagonistic force in the first-half of The Mutran Chronicles, later as the supporting anti-heroes in the serial story, Destiny War, one of the supporting antagonist forces in The Powers That Be and the minor characters in the 2015 storyline. This faction was founded by Pridak after he left the services of the Brotherhood of Makuta and recruited the other Barraki to join his cause. The League then tried to overthrow the Great Spirit in order to conquer the Matoran Universe, only to be stopped by the alliance of the Order of Mata Nui, Brotherhood of Makuta and the Toa Mangai. The League was later revived when the Order released Kalmah and Mantax in order to have them aid them in their battle against the Brotherhood in exchange for their freedom. Later, the League assisted the alliance of Velika, Ahkmou, Dark Hunters and Stone Tribe to destroy the Toa and Glatorian and take over the universe. History The League of Six Kingdoms was first founded by Pridak after he left the servitude of the Brotherhood of Makuta as he then recruited the other five beings - Kalmah, Ehlek, Carapar, Mantax and lastly Takadox, who eventually joined the League though he secretly spied on Pridak's activities under the order of Miserix. The five of them then formed their group known as the Barraki. Several months later, the League formed a trade agreement with Metru Nui to ensure the city's guaranteed freedom. Then, Pridak sent Kalmah and Ehlek to make a deal with the Brotherhood to create Rahi for their provisions. After Kalmah and Ehlek had left, the Brotherhood was displeased with the League's demands, ordered Takadox to provide information to them about the League's plans. Several days later, the Barraki manage ''Destiny War'' When the Order of Mata Nui released Kalmah and Mantax following the attack in Daxia and Pridak's capture, Helryx; the current leader of the Order gave them the ultimatum: fight the Brotherhood of Makuta in exchange of freedom or die. Kalmah eventually agreed, in the hopes of reforming the League of Six Kingdoms. After reviving the League with new armies which were supplied by the Order, Kalmah also recruited several Pit prisoners: Drewdika, Tinnurron, Xyron, Zakron and Zarnak to join them in their fight against the Brotherhood. The League later invaded and conquered the Brotherhood Fortress in one of the southern islands and Mantax began trying to piece together parts of a smashed wall that was located in the underground of the fortress. Later, Kalmah and Mantax went to visit the Shadowed One in Xia after the latter have discovered a virus that had the potential to infect the Great Spirit Robot. After a few minutes' conversation, the Dark Hunter leader agreed to meet with Kalmah, in order to discuss a potential alliance. Eventually, the proposal alliance was formed and the Shadowed One agreed to lauch the virus against Makuta Teridax. However, the viruses did not work and the Dark Hunter leader mysteriously disappeared. To make matters worse, Pridak was killed during the destruction of Destral and Teridax eventually took control of the Matoran Universe. Kalmah and Mantax decided to march the League's armies to Metru Nui to confront Teridax. Along the way, the League confronted with the army of Rahkshi of Heat Vision and they clashed with the Rahkshi. Following Teridax's defeat in Spherus Magna, the League went into hiding in the lower levels of the Archives to wait for its chance of conquering the universe when the time is right. ''The Powers That Be'' A few months later following the reconstruction of the Matoran Universe, Kalmah was approached by Velika, the former member of the Resistance of Voya Nui as well as the Great Being hidden in the Po-Matoran's body as he proposed his plan of destroying the Toa and taking over the universe. The Barraki agreed and led the League of Six Kingdoms once more and joined forces with the alliance with Velika, Ahkmou, Dark Hunters, and Stone Tribe before beginning their attack onto the universe. When the League were attacking Metru Nui, they were attacked by the combined forces of the Toa Inika, Gresh and Kiina. The League was defeated once more, forcing Kalmah, Mantax and the remaining army to retreat back into the Archives' lower levels. ''Quest for the Masks of Powers'' When the Toa Mata now as the Masters were Members The League of Six Kingdoms was consisted of numerous units and troops, which were consisted of the Matoran Rear Unit (which made up of 53 Matoran), battle leaders, several members of unknown species and several Rahi. It was also led by Pridak. Later following its revival, the League now have multiple new armies, which were consisted of ex-Dark Hunters, exiled Vortixx, and Skakdi, which were supplied by the Order of Mata Nui. The League also have several recruited prisoners of the Pit: Drewdika, Tinnurron, Xyron, Zakron and Zarnak. It was also currently led by Kalmah. Category:Organizations Category:BIONICLE Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Military Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Lego Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Power Hungry Category:Fighters Category:Conspirators Category:Usurper Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Mongers Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Criminals Category:Hegemony Category:Homicidal Category:Necessary Evil Category:Deal Makers Category:Anarchist Category:Psychopath Category:Heretics Category:Vengeful Category:Minion Category:Provoker Category:Thief Category:Barbarian Category:Warlords